


羊入虎口

by rieg



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Bisexual Male Character, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Genesis Rhapsodos, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieg/pseuds/rieg
Summary: SG成为炮友的故事
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos & Sephiroth
Kudos: 4





	羊入虎口

**Author's Note:**

> 本作ABO世界观：女性 Alpha 和男性 Omega 具有双性生殖器，不需要咬后颈腺体结番
> 
> 杰内西斯双性
> 
> 写文是为了自己爽和抒发性癖，不讨论三观
> 
> 雷ABO和双性勿入，右上角点叉退出

时针指向十一点。萨菲罗斯身着居家服一脸懵逼的看着站在门口外的杰内西斯。

五分钟前，萨菲罗斯在整理完最后一份报告后，便关上电脑准备就寝。项目终于告一段落，多天来熬夜赶工积累起来的疲惫感在心情放松下来后逐渐浮现出来。萨菲罗斯按摩着眉间，试图缓解双眼因长时间盯着电脑屏幕而造成的酸痛，边向卧室走去。

门铃突然响起，打破了夜晚的平静。萨菲罗斯疑惑的看向门口，寻思着谁会在这个时候来找他。门铃并没有在响了两三声后便停下，反而越发急促起来，还伴随着敲门声，仿佛有什么非常紧急的事一般，不断催促着屋里的人来开门。虽然感到略郁闷，但若真有什么急事那么深夜打扰也无可厚非，萨菲罗斯边这么想着边拖着疲惫的身躯走向门口。

来人让萨菲罗斯感到有些意外，是和他关系一向不怎么样的杰内西斯。三个月前萨菲罗斯正式入职神罗公司的市场部，杰内西斯就是该部门里的同事。萨菲罗斯是神罗总裁的养子，但是比起靠关系直接获取高阶职位，他更想靠自己的努力创出一番成就，因此在国外完成学业后就向养父要求让他在公司里从普通职员开始历练。虽然如此，萨菲罗斯是总裁养子这件事早就在公司里传得沸沸扬扬，不过让萨菲罗斯庆幸的是公司里的同事并没有用异样的眼光看他或者偷偷的议论他，让他感到放心不少。萨菲罗斯是男性Alpha，在Alpha, Beta和Omega三种性征中属Alpha综合能力最优秀，使得萨菲罗斯入职没多久便对市场部的工作掌握得七七八八。出众的外貌和健壮高挑的身形也让他很受女同事们的欢迎，已经在女同事们私底下的讨论中登上"最想交往的男性"第一名，超过了之前的杰内西斯。当然这是萨菲罗斯所不知道的。

大约一个月前，萨菲罗斯便察觉到杰内西斯对自己的态度变得不是很友善。有一个项目的收尾工作由他接手，遇到疑问时向之前的负责人杰内西斯请教，却被杰内西斯以"我怎么指导得起能力满分的Alpha萨菲罗斯"讥讽，弄得气氛很是尴尬。再有一次萨菲罗斯主导的项目取得不错的成绩，部门主管佳斯特在众人面前表扬萨菲罗斯，更是引起杰内西斯的不满。午休时，杰内西斯故意与萨菲罗斯擦肩而过，并挑衅的说了"我不会输给你的"，这下萨菲罗斯更加确定杰内西斯是在嫉妒自己。之后向其他同事打听了一下，原来在自己进入部门之前，成绩最好的是杰内西斯，这也难怪他会对自己产生那么大的敌意，萨菲罗斯在内心里默默的苦笑着。虽然工作很出众，但对于搞人际关系方面萨菲罗斯却很是苦恼。他偷偷的观察杰内西斯几天，却依然不知道该从什么地方和杰内西斯搞好关系。第一眼便吸引萨菲罗斯注意的是杰内西斯办公桌上摆着的几本Loveless诗集，"原来好胜心这么强的人内心竟是个文艺青年吗"，萨菲罗斯无法不这么吐槽着。

萨菲罗斯打量着站在门口的杰内西斯，褐色的头发胡乱翘着，领带松松垮垮的，满身酒气使得萨菲罗斯皱起了眉头。但比起这些，萨菲罗斯更在意的是杰内西斯是怎么找到这里的。萨菲罗斯住在神罗公司的宿舍里不是什么秘密，但如果要知道他住在第几层第几户，难道杰内西斯特意调查过自己吗？杰内西斯持有神罗的员工证，进来这里倒不是难事。正当萨菲罗斯想要开口询问时，却被杰内西斯语气不善的打断了"你这个混蛋，我知道你看我不爽，但你有什么就冲我直说，何必使这种阴招，" 杰内西斯晃了下，似乎连站都站不稳，半个身子倚靠着门框。萨菲罗斯对这通指责一头雾水，这半个月来他和杰内西斯并没有什么交集，知道杰内西斯不喜欢自己，萨菲罗斯也只好尽量不去打扰他。

"你喝醉了，有什么事明天公司再说" 萨菲罗斯也睏得不行，但良好的教养还是让他好声好气的劝说着杰内西斯。"你少在那装傻，你别以为我不知道，利夫之所以能取代我升职成为主管，就是你搞的鬼，卢法斯是你弟弟，搞这些事不是轻而易举吗！"说到情绪激动时，杰内西斯踉跄了下，让人怀疑是不是下一刻就要醉倒了。这下萨菲罗斯总算有些明白杰内西斯指的是什么事了。佳斯特即将退休，今天公布了接任人选。杰内西斯成绩优秀，的确很有接任的可能。利夫虽然工作表现比不过杰内西斯，但是资历深，性格也沉稳可靠，由他来接任也并无不妥。神罗总裁的儿子卢法斯副总裁负责人事调动和升迁的最后敲定，所以杰内西斯以为他公报私仇从中作梗。萨菲罗斯略有些头疼的揉了下太阳穴，思考着该怎么澄清误会 "我也是今天才知道接替佳斯特的是利夫，我没有参与过这回事，不信你大可去问问" "你现在说什么都行，你知道我等了多少年了吗才有那么一个机会，现在全都被你毁了！"杰内西斯大声嚷嚷着。面对杰内西斯的胡搅蛮缠，就算萨菲罗斯脾气再好也绷不住了，他在想要怎么让杰内西斯安静下来。再这么吵下去，怕是会把其他住户都引来。而如果就这么把门关上的话，恐怕杰内西斯会不停的按门铃和敲门，至于叫保安嘛，同事一场，他还不想做到这么难看。于是萨菲罗斯把杰内西斯拉进屋里关上门，打算让他冷静下来再说。

萨菲罗斯倒了杯水从厨房里出来时，杰内西斯正瘫倒在沙发上，嘴里念着什么边拉扯着衣领。萨菲罗斯走近时就发现不对劲了，空气中充满了香甜的气味，是Omega信息素的味道。萨菲罗斯放下水，试图扶着杰内西斯坐起来。"你是Omega？你的抑制剂呢？"但杰内西斯似乎没听到他在说什么，只顾着嘴里念叨着"好热...好热.."边试图将领口扯得更开。 萨菲罗斯完全没想到杰内西斯会是Omega，否则就不会让他进门了。一般大众对男性Omega的印象是身形瘦弱，面貌阴柔，而杰内西斯完全不符合这两点，身高和接近2米的萨菲罗斯不相上下，线条锐利的五官非常俊郎。员工在入职时需要向公司表明性征，但公司不会向其他员工公布。萨菲罗斯一直以为杰内西斯是Alpha，再不济也是Beta。况且男性Omega实在太稀少了，比女性Alpha还少见。萨菲罗斯这时才想起难怪每个月总有几天没看见杰内西斯，想来是发情期的缘故。

气味越来越浓，像苹果成熟时散发出的香甜味。出于Alpha对Omega的本能萨菲罗斯感到自己勃起了。他深吸一口气，强忍住身体的欲望。摇了摇发着抖的杰内西斯，试图让他清醒一点。"杰内西斯你看着我，你发情了，你的抑制剂有在身上吗？" 杰内西斯呆呆的看着他，然后好像突然清醒过来一般，推了他一把，"别碰我！抑制剂...抑制剂在哪..." 杰内西斯摸了摸口袋什么也没找到，表情茫然而失措，"我...我没带..." 听语气似是要哭出来了。

萨菲罗斯比杰内西斯还哭笑不得。如果是在一般日子，光是喝酒或跑到Alpha的屋子里还不至于会诱发Omega的发情期，会发生这种情况只能说明Omega的发情期将至，且没有提前服用抑制剂。临近发情期的Omega喝了酒深夜跑到Alpha的屋子里，萨菲罗斯不知道是该感叹他心大，还是怀疑他是在勾引自己。屋子里充满了Omega浓烈的信息素香气，杰内西斯整个人卷缩在沙发上喘息着，下身流出的水也让西裤显现出一大块水渍。如此香艳的场景深深的刺激着萨菲罗斯身为Alpha的感官。萨菲罗斯感觉到他的忍耐快到极限了，再这样下去情况会往更糟糕的方向发展，必须得想个办法。萨菲罗斯没有处理这种情况的经验，他最后一次遇见男性Omega还是几年前在外国旅行时居住的民宿老板娘的孩子，是个七八岁很可爱的小男孩。发生过性关系的伴侣也都是女性Beta或Omega，他对男性没有兴趣。况且以往也都是在双方都清醒的情况下做爱，他不喜欢只是由纯粹的欲望驱使的交媾，那太像野兽了。萨菲罗斯强迫自己保持清醒思考对策，杰内西斯身上没有抑制剂，他宿舍里更不会有，外面也无法买到。Omega抑制剂是处方药，过度服用抑制剂会对内分泌系统造成不可逆的损害，同时也为了避免Omega滥用抑制剂掩盖身份的情况出现，政府规定Omega只能定时凭着身份证到医院领取定量的抑制剂，因此外面的诊所或药店并不会售卖。还在不断释放信息素的杰内西斯也不好带出去送去医院，这样一来唯有叫救护车了吧。

萨菲罗斯想要走过去拿沙发旁的电话，杰内西斯见他靠近，便挣扎着想要坐起来。这时萨菲罗斯不小心踩到了杰内西斯早就在拉扯中掉到地上的领带，脚下一滑——

四目相对，杰内西斯的脸在眼前突然放大，萨菲罗斯整个人仆在杰内西斯身上，两具身体紧贴着，就连信息素也交融在一起。感受到身上的重量，杰内西斯小幅度扭动着，似乎是想要推开萨菲罗斯，已经硬邦邦的下体却有意无意的蹭着萨菲罗斯也已经勃发的阴茎。这种类似挑逗的行为使得萨菲罗斯的呼吸越来越沉重，他定定的近距离注视着身下备受情欲折磨的杰内西斯，在这之前他从未觉得杰内西斯这么好看。温度烫人的脸颊浮现红晕，双眼含着氤氲的水雾，似哭非哭看起来楚楚可怜，淡化了他硬朗的五官而使其呈现出妩媚的诱人神色。杰内西斯张着嘴喘息着，呼出的热气喷在萨菲罗斯脸上，萨菲罗斯盯着他不断张合的红色唇瓣，感觉到脑内紧绷的那根弦终于应声断裂，鬼使神差的俯身吻了下去。

杰内西斯睁大双眼，不容他再多做思考，便被萨菲罗斯拽着一同沉浸在欲海里。萨菲罗斯撬开杰内西斯的双唇，两条舌头互相交缠着交换津液，发出啧啧的水声。萨菲罗斯卖力的吮吸着，杰内西斯情不自禁的把双手交叉放在萨菲罗斯的颈上，渴望他再更深入。于此同时，萨菲罗斯也一边用双手解开杰内西斯的衬衫纽扣，使其袒露出胸前的两颗樱桃。萨菲罗斯温度灼热的手掌捏揉着杰内西斯已经挺立的乳头，受到刺激的杰内西斯发出一声难耐的嘤咛。萨菲罗斯见状坏笑了一下，便将杰内西斯的右边乳头含在嘴里，用灵活的舌头打着圈加深刺激，左手则继续玩弄着杰内西斯的右边胸膛。

待杰内西斯的整个胸膛都沾满了萨菲罗斯的口水和吮吸留下的痕迹，萨菲罗斯才终于抬起头满意的看着自己的杰作。接下来他从杰内西斯的腹肌一路往下舔，顺势解开杰内西斯的裤腰带，一把将碍事的西装裤和内裤从杰内西斯身上脱下，随手丢在地上。这下杰内西斯的下身便完全裸露在萨菲罗斯面前了。萨菲罗斯抬起杰内西斯的双脚将其呈M字形折叠在杰内西斯身上，使得杰内西斯的私密处在萨菲罗斯面前一览无遗。高高翘起的阴茎顶端还在吐着液体，萨菲罗斯抚摸了下杰内西斯的阴茎，便径直拨开阴茎下方的阴囊，使其露出了待会儿将接纳他的地方，也就是Omega男性的另一个性器官——用于接纳阴茎的阴部。Alpha女性比Beta女性多出男性的阴茎，而Omega男性也拥有女性的花穴，因此男性Omega是具有生育能力的。萨菲罗斯用手摸了一把便沾了满手的爱液，真不愧是最适合性爱的Omega，从发情开始身体便自主产生润滑用的爱液，为接下来的插入交合做准备，而现在杰内西斯的穴已经整个湿淋淋的了。杰内西斯的私密处只有在阴茎上方有些稀疏的体毛，而花穴部分则是一点体毛也没有，非常干净。且和杰内西斯非常男性的外表不同，花穴生的非常秀气，颜色呈淡粉红，阴蒂虽然已高高翘起挺立，大阴唇却依然紧闭着，只露出一条缝。萨菲罗斯有些怀疑是否真的能插入这个看起来相当窄小的肉缝，但他很快便意识到自己的担心是多余的，Omega的身体天生适合性爱，并不容易玩坏，就算现在依然锁门闭户，待会儿肏开就行了。

萨菲罗斯用手拨开阴唇，引起了杰内西斯的颤栗。萨菲罗斯用舌头探了探花穴里面，是和信息素一样香甜的味道，便将嘴唇贴近花穴，大力吮吸起来。每当舌尖轻触轻触阴道口，杰内西斯的大腿便不受控制的发着抖，似乎快要承受不了这么强烈的刺激。萨菲罗斯边用舌头挞伐杰内西斯的花穴内部，还边用手按揉阴蒂，杰内西斯羞得只能用手遮着面部，嘴里却不断发出 "啊......啊......" 断断续续的呻吟，气息也越来越急促。终于在萨菲罗斯狠狠的一吸后，杰内西斯浑身颤抖，从穴里涌出大量爱液，前方的阴茎未经触碰也射出精液，竟是被被萨菲罗斯的唇舌给玩弄到高潮了。

萨菲罗斯看着杰内西斯的花穴不断的张合，便知道是时候了。他脱掉居家长裤释放出早已挺立多时的阴茎，并将其顶端贴在花穴口上下摩擦，使花穴流出的爱液沾满整个顶端。如此挑弄使得杰内西斯只能发出带有抽噎的呻吟，但并未有任何反抗，而是主动将大腿张得更开，仿佛在迫不及待萨菲罗斯的插入。萨菲罗斯见状将杰内西斯拉近一些，双手抬高他的胯部，将阴茎对准花穴后一口气挺身插入。好紧，这是萨菲罗斯插入后的第一感受，且内壁还在不断蠕动吸吮着他的阴茎，差点使得他刚插入便精关失守，待萨菲罗斯深吸了口气后，才压下想要射精的冲动。这小子该不会是第一次吧，萨菲罗斯有些怀疑的想着。而杰内西斯在萨菲罗斯插入的时候如鲤鱼打挺般整个上半身跳动了一下，现在正躺着大口呼吸，似乎是在适应萨菲罗斯巨大的尺寸。萨菲罗斯见此不由得心生怜惜，遂俯身轻吻着杰内西斯，释放出信息素将两人包裹起来，想让他尽量放松。在Alpha的信息素安抚下杰内西斯渐渐的不再那么僵硬，甚至主动回应萨菲罗斯的亲吻。萨菲罗斯上面和杰内西斯唇舌交缠，下半身也尝试着缓缓抽插。他先将阴茎慢慢抽出一点点，再慢慢的顶入。就这样抽插了几下，杰内西斯也渐渐恢复情动，花穴开始分泌爱液，从花心涌出浇在深埋在阴道里的阴茎。杰内西斯的花穴里湿润又温暖，让萨菲罗斯爽得头皮发麻，动作也越发用力，从缓慢抽出插入，到近乎把整根阴茎抽出，只留龟头在阴道口，再发力往里撞去，杰内西斯被顶得只能勉强支撑着靠在沙发上。萨菲罗斯前一阵子因工作忙碌已经有两个星期没有发泄过了，现在遇到这么具让他相当满意的肉体，再加上信息素的催化，便再也控制不住Alpha与生俱来的攻占本能，全心全力在温暖的花穴里开疆拓土，就像恨不得把紧窄的甬道变成他阴茎的形状。就这么卖力的耕耘了一阵子后，想要射精的感觉越来越强烈，萨菲罗斯加快了抽插的速度，在射精之前将阴茎整根插入深埋在阴道里，将浓稠的精液射满整个花心。

射了一发后，萨菲罗斯抱着杰内西斯在沙发上温存了会儿，平复下两人的呼吸。但Omega和Alpha一旦被发情期勾起情欲后，便不会那么快消退。只过了大概半小时，萨菲罗斯的阴茎便再度硬起来，Alpha霸道的信息素充满了整间屋子。杰内西斯的身体在接收到萨菲罗斯的信息素后也做出了回应，花穴又开始分泌爱液，空虚的甬道不断收缩，渴望着能有什么又粗又硬的东西插进去止痒。察觉到对方都想要后，萨菲罗斯和杰内西斯再度深吻了起来，边吻边走到落地窗边，萨菲罗斯站在杰内西斯身后再度插入花穴里。经过上一轮的激烈交合后，这一次进入得非常顺利。萨菲罗斯扶着杰内西斯的腰，边挺动下身在花穴里进进出出。萨菲罗斯甚至坏心的用龟头不断摩擦花心，使得杰内西斯被刺激得只得扶着落地窗才能站稳。萨菲罗斯抬起杰内西斯的一边脚，然后引导杰内西斯的手去触碰两人的交合处，感受他的阴茎是如何一次次插入杰内西斯的阴道中。"感受到了吗，是我在你的身体里面哦" 萨菲罗斯舔舐着杰内西斯的耳垂，贴着杰内西斯耳朵说道。花穴里分泌的爱液也随着萨菲罗斯的抽插被带出，在落地窗前流了满地，更有一些喷射到玻璃上。之后萨菲罗斯和杰内西斯还在浴室和寝室里干了好几发，杰内西斯的花穴整夜都被阴茎不断插入，阴唇被摩擦得红肿，一开始小小的肉缝现在就算是在阴茎抽出时也无法马上合拢，过多射入的精液从穴口流出，干涸的精液沾满了整个外阴和大腿。

待情欲消退后，天也已经蒙蒙亮了。萨菲罗斯回过神来，满屋子都是情欲的味道，再看了眼全身赤裸躺在身旁的杰内西斯，便明白发生了什么事。萨菲罗斯边眯着眼，边回味着酣畅淋漓的性爱。“ 明天请个假吧，好好休息一天，反正项目也已经告一段落，佳斯特应该会同意的 ”，萨菲罗斯心里想着。至于杰内西斯醒来后会是什么反应嘛，萨菲罗斯嘴角勾起一个笑，反正明天的事，明天再打算咯。


End file.
